1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment container having a pocket for accommodating therein one or more chemical compositions, such as insecticides, deodorants, demoisturizing agents, antimicrobial agents and the like, which are effective for the protection of garments.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The prior art has used various methods and garment bag structures to provide access for fumigants into the garment bag. Fumigants have long been employed to protect the contents of the garment bag from damage by moths and the like. The best and most common fumigant for this purpose has been and continues to be paradichlorobenzene which is the typical component in moth balls.
It is known in the prior art that alternative fumigants may be used. Alternatives to paradichlorobenzene are the following insecticidal substances which may be used by themselves or in a combination with one another or with other insecticidal substances: chlorinated hydrocarbons such as lindane or methoxychlor; phosphoric acid esters such as chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos-methyl or dichlorvos; and pyrethroids such as vaprothrin (emphenthrin), permethrin, bioresmethrin, bioallethrin, kadethrin, decis, cyflythrin or fenfluthrin and naturally occurring materials such as aromatic cedar blocks, chips or balls.
Examples of clothing bags that include various arrangements for holding and transferring insecticides into garment bags to protect stored clothing are described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,066,265 issued to Freid on Jul. 1, 1913; U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,596 issued to Goldish on Feb. 7, 1928; U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,013 issued to Beede on Jul. 17, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,745 issued to Wolfert et al. on May 8, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,183 issued to Okano on Mar. 26, 1991.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,183, a clothing bag is disclosed which is comprised of a gas-permeable surface sheet and a gas-impermeable back sheet. These sheets are joined together at their peripheries. A second gas-impermeable sheet is joined at its periphery to the surface sheet of the garment bag to make a pocket for accommodating a chemical therein. The garment bag described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,183 is the first to provide an outside pocket on a garment bag that is readily accessible and is comprised of a large permeable surface for introducing fumigants into garment bags.